Bad
"Bad" is a song by American hip hop recording artist Wale. It was released on February 5, 2013, as the first single from his third studio album The Gifted (2013). The song, produced by Kelson Camp, features a guest appearance from Tiara Thomas. Lyrics Wale Monogamy or whatever you call it I'm starting to think it ain't for everybody Most of us is rushing into it anyways, you know what I'm saying You ain't rushing for love, and I ain't up here to judge So let's neglect the "what if"'s and make it do what it does Let's get it Tiara Thomas Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you I can't promise that I'll be good to you Cause I have some issues, I won't commit No, not having it But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you (to you) Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you Bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck 1: Wale Let's get it Bad girls ain't no good, and the good girls ain't no fun And the hood girls want a smart nigga, college girls all want a thug So it seems that we fiend what we don't need Got a thing for a queen who know when to leave I ain't bout to judge you, don't judge me You ain't gotta really sing about your rap sheet Cause I heard you (bad no), yeah. In the literal sense I mean that Rough sex saying I love you But to kiss them saying you mean that (bad no) I know I just be calling her mean ass Oh the irony, got the bomb indeed But the problem is probably a deep past Still I'm feeling it's something I need bad Thinking if I get her, I get her to need this I don't need emotions to open your deep sea I can see the ocean by going between legs Beg, nope, bed, floor, dope Go, for it, couch, now Slow, mo-tion, around, put it down Lord knows she was going for the morn, hold up Hook 2: Wale Let me tell you about her look She hurt feelings, she break hearts She stay quiet, she play smart She take pride in going out Getting hollered at, and saying nah She no saint, but she don't pose She don't wear make up by the boat load Riding through lake shore with the nose up She don't really date much but it slows her up She got haters, but we all do Heard you winter time cold, shawty fall through Baby look at they approach how they court you All those minds games never mind cause they all lose (bad no) In the physical sense I mean that I ain't tryna kiss up, suck up, feed gas I ain't like them nigga you sucking your teeth at, nope Play big, trust me I'll humble your mean ass, look Shawty is actually in prevent Cause the one in front is working with deep threat, yep Bed, floor, couch, more More, shower, Lord, perm Done, love, nah Called in the morning cell number wasn't on, goddamn Hook Music Video Remix Wale Heard about you You heard about me? Get it, what Cause I had some issues What, back at ya, bad girl Rihanna Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you I can't promise that I'll be good to you Cause I had some issues, I won't commit No, not having it But at least I can admit that I'll be bad noooooo to you (to you) Yeah, I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you Bad that I never made love, no I never did it But I sure know how to fuck 1: Wale & Rihanna Hold up Bad girls ain't no good, and the good girls ain't no fun Look (And the bad girls want a real nigga) Yeah, cause real niggas just want So it seems that we caught up in the wrong thing Got a thing for a queen who don't wanna leave You got a (Thing for a king, but you ain't a king) Seems like the ones who wrong never got a ring And I can see that you're (venom to you) In the literal sense, I mean the physical sense I mean the, oops, wait, let me give me a second I need a minute to vent, I'm only telling you that I heard you (Bad girl) And I'm tellin' you I could believe that Not the type of fella to yell or be gettin' jealous But we talkin' 'bout game, Wale got the league pass We at that bed, floor, couch, hold up (Loud pack boy, roll up) You know what's up? (Wassup?) Forget it, cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic Hook 2: Wale & Rihanna She hurt feelings, she ain't wrong She work hard, she play harder Got a smart mouth, like a ? She don't catch feelings she too busy catching G5 She no saint, 'cept samurai Gon blaze up, take the wheel Jah And Rihanna got these women in they ? I'm just tryin' to take a dip ya Never did terrible bullshit ya Enough with concerns, she try and live it up No more sucker for love, she probably duck it because You try to follow your gut feeling you get lost (Cause I've had some issues) Yeah and I noticed it You got the coldest corazon, but warmer skin You froze with it, you try and play Sub Zero I be Scorpion Get over here today Smellin' like Jean Paul, got the ye Got about three friends, she don't even tweet them Ain't no IG, but she follow K Got that bed, floor, couch, hold up (Loud pack boy, roll up) You know what's up? (Wassup?) Forget it, cause you know the bad girls always unapologetic Hook Link *http://www38.zippyshare.com/v/151197/file.html *http://www10.zippyshare.com/v/67122456/file.html Category:The Gifted Tracks Category:Wale Songs Category:Songs Featuring Tiara Thomas